onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
King (Title)
}} A '''King' is a male monarchic ruler of a kingdom. In the [[World of One Piece|world of One Piece]] there are many royal families who control the local governments. Kings in One Piece In the series, there are several kings introduced, portrayed in various manners. A few fit the stereotypical description of tyrants driven by avarice and cruelty, such as the spoiled Wapol forcing his subjects to beg him for medical treatments while having no political skills, and the king of Goa ordered the burning of the Grey Terminal to clean up his kingdom's image. Such kings are viewed with scorn and disdain by their oppressed subjects, and can even be overthrown. Others, however, are more benevolent rulers, bearing good intentions for their kingdom, and are willing to sacrifice themselves if necessary. Such examples include Nefertari Cobra and Neptune, both of whom were well beloved by their country. Even Donquixote Doflamingo, the king of Dressrosa, remains highly popular within the island he rules; at least until his true colors were exposed and the entire kingdom attempts to overthrow him. Despite a king is guarded by their Royal Guards, some kings portrayed within the series are powerful fighters (and even Devil Fruit users) themselves, such as Wapol, Doflamingo, and Elizabello II. Neptune was once a soldier himself, and his sons are also trained in combat and are considered to be their respective kingdom's greatest fighters. Known Kings Current Kings * Wapol was the king of Drum Island, he is also the first royal king to appear in the series. He was soon overthrown twice by his Royal Guards leader Dalton and, through his rise back to power with the Baku Baku no Mi, became king of the Black Drum Kingdom. * Dalton became the new king of Drum Kingdom after overthrowing Wapol, changing it to Sakura Kingdom. * Nefertari Cobra is the king of Alabasta. He is the 12th line of the House of Nefertari, Princess Vivi is designated to be the 13th ruler in the line. His late wife, Nefertari Titi, was the queen of the kingdom. * Thalassa Lucas is the king of Ilusia 6 years before the start of the series. * There was an unnamed king in an unknown kingdom 15 years before the start of the series, who nearly surrendered his kingship to pirates, had Rob Lucci not executed the 500 soldiers being held hostage. * Emporio Ivankov is the king/queen of Kamabakka Queendom. * There was an unnamed king ruling Goa Kingdom 12 years before the start of the series. * Neptune is the king of Ryugu Kingdom. His sons are the princes Fukaboshi, Ryuboshi, and Manboshi, and his daughter is the princess Shirahoshi. * Donquixote Doflamingo is the king of Dressrosa and also a Shichibukai. * Elizabello II is the king of the Prodence Kingdom. * Gancho is the king of the Tontatta Kingdom. * The Flower Country is confirmed to be ruled by a king . * In the third movie, Mobambi became the new ruler of Crown Island (non-canon). Former Kings * Wapol's father was ruling when Gol D. Roger was executed. His death led to his son succeeding him. In movie 9, he had another son, Musshuru, as the first prince of the kingdom. * There was an unnamed king of Lvneel 400 years before the start of the series. * There was an unnamed king in an unknown kigdom 15 years before the start of the series, that travelled to Kamabakka Queendom, and came back as an okama, which tore both their family and the country apart, leading to the prince to turn to piracy. * King Riku Dold III was the previous ruler of Dressrosa, until Doflamingo usurped the throne. He was hated by his people, and his granddaughter Rebecca is likewise hated because of her lineage. * In the third movie, Kirin Lion was the "Animal King" of Crown Island until his death. So-Called Kings *Hody Jones gave himself the title of king after overthrowing the Ryugu Kingdom. *Chopper was thought to be the new king of filler Crown Island until proven wrong. King as an Epithet * Gol D. Roger: Pirate King * Crocodile: Desert King * Masira: Salvage King * Shoujou: Sonar King * Sogeking: King of Snipers * Ryuma: The King * Silvers Rayleigh: Dark King * Avalo Pizarro: Corrupt King * Brook: Soul King * Kyros: King of Gladiators * Eric Dow (filler): King External Links *King - Wikipedia article about the King title. References Site Navigation fr:Roi * Category:Occupations